Itty-Bitty Black Heart
by takujo
Summary: Kaoru sees Hikaru off with Haruhi and feels left out. He soon discovers a room in the bell tower and starts something he thinks he'd never do; singing. But what happens when he encounters a stranger? HikaruxHaruhi, KaoruxOC, WARNING: Yaoi and male-pregnancy
1. My Little Secret

**Itty-Bitty Black Heart**

Summary: Kaoru sees Hikaru off with Haruhi and feels left out. He soon discovers a room in the bell tower and starts something he thinks he'd never do; singing. But what happens when he encounters a stranger? HikaruxHaruhi, KaoruxOC, WARNING: Yaoi and male-pregnancy

A/N: A story about Kaoru yay! I always saw amv's that showed Hikaru going off with Haruhi(don't know what episode lol if anyone knows please please pm me) leaving Kaoru sad after that. So I thought I'd give it a small twist haha, hope you guys like it :) btw britney spears 3 covered by glee is on this chapter hehe x3

Disclaimer: I don't own ouran koukou, the characters, the songs or the artists

**My little Secret**

Kaoru sighs spiritlessly keeping his eyes focused on the window pane during school break. Hikaru was off again having a secret lunch meeting with Haruhi while the others enjoyed their lunches spreading love gossips about the top hottest couple of the year.

Of course father Tamaki wasn't really into this whole "Hikaru is dating Haruhi" but hey, daddy's gotta let go at some point right? Just like the natural twin brother? Right?

"Kaoru, we were going to have lunch in the cafeteria, would you like to join?"

A friendly thoughtful school girl asked, her small entourage group behind her.

"You girls go ahead, I just ate."

The Hitacchin twin smiled brightly making all the girls blush. The girls exclaim a happy farewell and go on to the cafeteria, barely noticing the loneliness Kaoru carried around for almost the whole week.

It had been a week yes, but the first few days for Kaoru weren't bad. The first time he heard Hikaru confess to Haruhi was the happiest day of his life, they had finally gotten something off of their chests and Hikaru was happy he got to spend time with Haruhi truthfully.

But time goes by and Kaoru hesitates. Waking up early in the morning, cold even with the blanket on. Class with no snickering to each other, no whispering, no notes, no talking, no nothing. Instead it was Hikaru and Haruhi, smiling and chatting the day away.

Lunchtime, sitting with the club, always watching Hikaru and Haruhi sitting at a different table. And during club activities Hikaru and Haruhi was the newest debut the club could offer. Sitting alone was the last thing Kaoru thought would happen.

Sighing again for the fourteenth time during breaks, Kaoru decides to stand up and get his rump walking around. He starts to wander about, going from level to level, peeking into libraries and other club activities.

He was intending to find a quiet spot to think to himself, but he couldn't think of one or find one. Duh, this is Ouran KouKou where in the world is there a quiet place in this pink building?

"Damn, why does school have to be so boring?"

He muttered, finding himself walking to the bell tower for obviously no reason.

When he had reached the bell tower, he sat at a podium for several moments, tapping his fingers on the wooden boards. His feet dragging himself against the walls while his eyes gazed at the largest window in the world; the clock.

But that wasn't what caught his eye, what did was obviously a white sheet covering a part of the wall. Only inches off the actual floor, Kaoru stares at the wall in curiousity.

Thinking to himself, he heads over quietly and slowly. He tugs at the sheet and peeked behind them, only seeing an old, rusty gold door knob.

"A door?"

He thought.

And seconds later, the sheets were carefully parted and revealed to Kaoru a door. It smelled of old cedar wood which wasn't much of a bother, its paint had chipped off at the edges while dust overwhelmed it's base to the extent the paint wasn't even possibly visable .

"Strange."

The boy says. It wasn't like Kaoru to be curious(like alice in wonderland hehe) but hey, anyone would be if they found a mysterious door in the bell tower.

Carefully Kaoru twists the knob and finds it opening with a very loud creak. Stepping into the room, the door closes behind him.

There before his eyes he could see a room, not so large, just large enough for maybe a seven-group. Furniture covered with white sheets like the door, small tables maybe tea tables. A wooden cabinet sat in the farthest corner of the room, it was dusty and covered but what caught Kaoru's attention was the strange shape it took when it was covered.

Tilting his head, Kaoru takes the tips of his fingers and pulls off the sheet. And to his surprise it was one of the rarest phonographs in all history, ladled with gold linings. Barely none of the rich people around the world had one of these in their own homes.

Surprisingly Kaoru brings down the phonograph needle down onto the only disc seen and amazingly it starts to sing. The tune started to flow however the music was quite different but was more shocking was the words it sang:

_One, two, three,_

_Not only you and me._

_Got 180 degrees and I'm caught inbetween._

_Countin' one, two, three..._

_Peter, Paul and Mary._

_Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!_

_Countin'_

It was a mixture of many voices. Maybe there were boys? Girls? It sounded so in sync and harmonized it was difficult to discern how many or what gender sung this. His ears listening carefully to ever line, slowly Kaoru found himself sitting on one of the chairs, chin resting on his arm while his eyes gazed at the phonograph work.

But before he knew it he was bobbing his head along, then lip syncing then singing, then dancing. Strangely it wasn't odd to Kaoru, knowing that he was the only one there, he decided to strut the thing his mother gave him (oops x3)

From the beginning of the break till second period, Kaoru spent his hours in the room, listening to the phonograph sing, while he examined the room exploring his surroundings. There were shelves all on four sides of the room. Filled with books and albums of singers only they weren't labeled. Taking out one after another, he hears them sing and finds himself attached to the song more than ever.

Kaoru never had an attention for music since he grew up listening to all that classic his parents raised him with. Hearing these songs was like a relief in teenage life. But that moment was short-lived as the bell rung.

Carefully closing the door behind him, Kaoru makes his way to the stairs, making sure that no one saw him. Who said there weren't secret spots in the pink building again?

Kaoru came to class quite late and quite last the teacher was confused and quickly shouts:

"Get to your seat Mr. Hitacchin!"

Nodding embarrassingly, the boy walks to his seat and bashfully sits down with Hikaru and Haruhi watching quite dismayed.

The school hours go by soo slowly Kaoru had wished he skipped. But school goes by and home time comes around.

"You've been acting all weird today Kaoru, what happened?"

Hikaru asked, while the two sat in the limo.

"Nothing I just overslept in the library that's all."

He lied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well anyway, today Haruhi . . . I. . . –"

The conversation immediately changes and bringing Haruhi up was the last thing Kaoru wanted to hear about for that day. He didn't hate Haruhi, he liked her, but he felt somewhat left out since they started dating. Because since then, Hikaru could speak of nothing but her.

This makes me sick. . . Kaoru thinks. No no, he's just in love that's all. The boy slams his thoughts, Don't go getting jealous Kaoru, you should be happy for them. But even if he tried, nothing could stop the loneliness from growing wider and wider.

Coming home, Hikaru quickly dashes off to his mother in her work office and shows off his home-made boxed lunch Haruhi personally made for him. She oo's and ah's at the boring lunch box of love and pampers her youngest son, forgetting the oldest had disappeared up the stairs.

Suddenly Kaoru notices some servants cleaning out the music room in the manor and stares. The glass piano, the violin, celo, flute and most of the instruments leave along with his great-grandmother's harp.

"Where are you taking those?"

He asks,

"To the storage young master, the mistress wanted the room cleaned out to become a second studio for her work."

A servant answers.

Kaoru gazes at the instruments leave and feels torn somehow. His heart string was being magnetized to the last instrument leaving and that was the guitar. Red colored, with thick strings. Gazing at the instrument he could feel his hand reach out and take hold of the servant's shoulder.

"Give that one to me."

"Master?"

The servant asked puzzled.

"Just hand it over."

Obediently, the servant does as told and Kaoru was given the guitar. Strangely, Kaoru carries it to his room and into the bathroom.

Why am I in here? He thinks to himself. It wouldn't be a problem if Hikaru knows right? Then why am I hiding this? Kaoru pushes the thought aside and continues his secret desire. His fingers strung at the guitar, being sure not to make it so loud.

But when the sound came up, it only urged his heart to continue strumming. It wasn't soon until he sat in the bathroom, still wearing his uniform, looking at the strings and strumming at the chords shown in the guitar-teaching book.

"Kaoru what are you doing man?"

Hikaru asks,

"Uhh nothing! Just uh. . . bad stomach ache!"

The boy lies immediately, almost dropping the guitar with a thump.

"Geez man what did ya eat."

His brother says, and leaves.

Breathing in relief, Kaoru stares at the guitar and sighs.

"What am I doing?"

Dinner was prepared downstairs and Hikaru was already down, taking this advantage Kaoru takes the guitar to the bottom of his bed and hides it carefully. Hopefully tomorrow he could take it to school and hide it there properly. But why hide? Was what Kaoru was troubled about. But not troubled as much as the loneliness inside of him.


	2. Bully then Friend

**Itty-Bitty Black Heart**

A/N: this is when my oc jumps in yeah! hope you guys like ^^

**Bully then Friend**

Weeks have passed by and another school day begins as always for the Hitacchin Twins. They'd wake up, get dressed, take the limo to school and have fun. But ever since Kaoru started having his own little secret, he felt like it was ok to have a smile back on again. Secrets are what makes a person mysterious, right?

Kaoru had finally returned to himself, is what the club would've said, but he only got even more mysterious whenever school break came around. He'd disappear without saying anything then come late to class or club activities.

"Kaoru's acting pretty funny don't you guys think?"

Haruhi asked during club activities.

"Kao-Chan seems to really like taking naps too!"

Hani-Sempai squealed over a nice slice of cake.

"Yeah but, he never did before."

Haruhi pondered,

"Relax Haruhi, Kaoru is probably just basking in the rays of manly puberty."

Tamakai(somewhat) mockingly.

"I think he's got someone he likes."

Hikaru smirks, his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder.

"He likes someone?"

The girl asked again,

"Or maybe he just wants some privacy."

Kyouya says,

"There's nothing wrong with wanting some privacy of your own right?"

The boy asked pushing his glasses above his nose-bridge.

"Guess not, but Kaoru's not really the kind to take naps."

Hikaru began to hesitate for real now.

"Maybe, he's getting serious about mom's business?"

All students considered this thought carefully, glancing at Hikaru for facial expressions.

"Mom did say that she wanted to give the business over to him personally, since he is the eldest."

Hikaru nodded,

"Is that why he's studying more?"

Kyouya asked,

"Maybe, but it doesn't seem like him. I mean, he's never-well ok, he's taken interest in mom's business, but never to the extent he'd study about it. Especially in libraries."

The club grew silent for awhile as they hesitated about the thought when some extra customers intruded the conversation.

"Hey guys,"

They greeted. The boys immediately threw away the thought of the first conversation and invite the ladies to a seat.

"Did you guys hear? There's a chinese guy in the school."

One girl says,

"Really? Who?"

Tamaki asked.

"No idea, we heard he used to go to school here."

Another quickly butted in, practically squishing the first girl's face from speaking.

"And his father's the chinese Ambassador!"

The first added, pushing the second girl.

"No way really?"

Hikaru asked,

"Not just that, we hear he's a really hottie."

"But very bad~"

The girls exclaimed with a moe~ airness, fantasizing about their own dreams.

"Man, Kaoru should be here, he'd totally love this gossip."

"Speaking of Kaoru, where is he?"

The second girl asked,

"Said he's in the library, don't know why though."

Meanwhile . . .

Kaoru had slipped away from everyone's sight, being sure not to catch anyone suspicious following. He made it to the bell tower just in time to slip behind the white sheets and away from human eyes. But what he didn't know was that someone was going to be up there too, in a matter of moments.

Kaoru took his time taking out the guitar strumming its strings for no good reason and playing to the guide books notes. Kaoru had now known all the guitar chords and was ready to shoot those notes into the air like a basketball in a hoop.

The boy sat at the window pane, a note book in front of him scribbled with a bunch of lyrics, while his fingers pressed on the correct chords. And slowly the song began to take shape, for Kaoru nothing seemed any happier when he was alone with his guitar. Who knew playing music and singing to the songs were so much fun?

Kaoru had heard all the songs on each album, now he was having his own fun, twisting the lyrics into songs he'd have fun dancing to(a noble's gotta know how to dance like a dude right? Hehe)

_One, two, three,_

_Not only you and me._

_Got 180 degrees and I'm caught inbetween_

_Countin' one, two, three_

_Peter, Paul and Mary_

_Getting down with 3P, everybody loves counting_

Suddenly a sudden creak caught his attention and he turned. To his surprise a strange school boy stood at the door, his eyes also seemed surprise but not as big and wide as Kaoru. Since the twin had anticipated everyone would know of him and rumour would quickly spread around and he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Hey."

The stranger said sternly, surprising Kaoru till his skeleton jumped out of his skin.

"This is my place."

He dropped his bag and even more frightening it landed with a loud "THUMP". Kaoru's sweat dripped down his brow, it was no longer just fear of being known as a goofy-guitarist, it was fear of being beaten to a pulp by this guy!

"Wh-Who said?"

Kaoru demanded, finding his inner voice, still holding on tightly to the guitar, since there was no Hikaru to cling to. (Ah the irony)

"Me. Now beat it."

The student boy's long dark hair was pulled to the back tied into a tail, it really did say "I'm chinese, so I'm more superior."

"Y-You're not the boss of me."

Kaoru said getting more confident.

"Oh?"

The boy said. And just in a matter of seconds, the boy had reached Kaoru, eyes firey with anger.

"I said. GET. OUT. PUNK."

His eyes glared into Kaoru's poor soul and poor Kaoru couldn't do anything. For the first time he felt 'bullied' what Haruhi calls it. And for the first time, he wanted to cry (wait. . . wth? 0_0)

"B-But-"

"I said. GET. LOST."

In miliseconds Kaoru really did begin crying. Large rivers of tears came down his cheeks while his throat became hoarse, his voice starts to choke while his fingers clung to the guitar's neck. He adverted his eyesight with the back of his hand coming to his tears trying to hinder them from falling but they didn't. Someone did say before, that words hurt more than actions did.

Immediately the taller, dark haired boy stares bewildered and shocked. Had he known Kaoru would cry, he wouldn't have been so mean. (ahem, yes he's mean) All the boys he ever met wouldn't cry they'd just bolt before they did start crying.

Kaoru's crying continues, his knees had come up to his chin now and was burying his face away. Feeling more guilty than ever, the boy's hand starts to wobble in the air, not knowing whether to comfort him by patting his shoulder or scratch his head in puzzlement.

"Oi, oi. . ."

He says his eyebrows twitching. He wasn't angry, he seemed somewhat regretful(duh, he should right?)

"Uhh. . . I mean . . . uh. . . y-you don't have to. . ."

He stutters,

"Umm. . . you could stay. . . Umm. . . 'k?"

He asked, his hand finally touched Kaoru's hair, ruffling them back and forth until they were a wee bit messy. The boy looks up to the stranger with blurry hazel eyes, wiping away the leftover tears Kaoru stares back up to the boy. Hand behind his neck he sighs in frustration and puts out his hand.

"I'm Chen Fang, nice to meet you."

Blinking the rest of the tears away, Kaoru's hand comes up and shook the other student's.

"Kaoru, nice to meet you too."

The two had reconciled. Although it was creepy that before Chen was a menacing bully now he was a kind person. Kaoru thought.

"So how'd you find this place?"

Chen asked, sitting down on the sofa, legs crossed while his fingers fondled with the phonograph needle.

"Erm. . . actually I just found it a week ago."

Kaoru answered, still holding onto the guitar as if his life depended on it.

"A week huh?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get away from things."

Chen kept his eyes straight at Kaoru and noticed a glimpse of sadness inside of his black pupils. Even if he smiled, he couldn't hide away the loneliness he showed.

"Well you're welcome to be here than shorty."

The boy smirks, when his hand ruffled Kaoru's hair.

"Hey watch it! This is expensive hair!"

Kaoru laughed

"Wah? Its fake?"

Chen's eyes widened sarcastically while his lips curved into a devious smirk.

"NO its not!"

The two laughed, with each other's hands on each other's heads, ruffling their hair until it was messy like a horse that mistakenly slept in the pig sty.

"So what's bothering you?"

Chen asked. Instantly, Kaoru's happy face disappeared and his frown came back his eyes looking into space.

"Nothing much."

Was Kaoru's simple lie,

"My dad used to tell me something,"

The boy chuckles,

"Hiding your words only make you broken in the end."

Kaoru hesitates at this statement, his eyes batting at Chen confused.

"You make it sound like I'm hiding something."

Kaoru confronted,

"I didn't say that."

Chen said seriously then adverted his sight.

"Stop it man, I'm serious."

Kaoru chuckled, pushing his shoulder.

"I am too."

The 18 year old boy stares into Kaoru's hazel pupils as if he were gazing into his soul, reading his thoughts and his past. The happy face vanished from Kaoru's face, a frown had taken over without him knowing.

"You can talk to me, its not like I'll laugh."

The boy reassured so much that Kaoru immediately bought it, they just met which complicated Kaoru's feelings even more. How can I trust this guy? He thought to himself. I mean, how can I trust him so quickly?

Kaoru inhaled and exhaled, then slowly bringing his chin down to his arms, he mutters:

"My brother's with his girlfriend,"

The boy said.

"You don't like her?"

Chen asked,

"No, I like her. But. . . well, he seems to be having more time with her than me now."

"Ohh."

The boy glances over his shoulder and sees Kaoru eyes looking very sad it stung his heart to the extent he wanted to make him feel better.

"Hey no problem man, we all get problems. But the real heros are those who take the opportunity to turn their life around and do something new you know?"

Chen patted the brown-haired boy's head making his eyes glance upward.

"Don't feel bad, you got something new to do right? It'll take your mind off of things."

Kaoru gazes at this person and smiles, he felt reassured. But he knew he had something new that would take his mind off of things, that was a new friend; a friend he knew he could share secrets with.

Suddenly the bell rang and the two stared at each other bug-eyed, immediately they shifted their eyes to the clock and their jaws dropped to the floor like fly that stared into headlights before the fly swatter.

"WE'RE LATE!"

They ran out of the club, out of the bell tower, and quickly down the stairs. The two parted ways when the reached the correct intersection and turning to each other they both mouthed a "Good bye and good luck" Amazingly both of each seemed to understand every word.

Kaoru was upset class was starting again, it seemed to him that he was beginning to like staying in that bell tower more than his reality. And better yet, he had made a friend he thought he'd never have. Chen Fang, the Chinese Ambassador's son, who knew he'd be a listener, or a nice person?


	3. Brothers Quarrel

**Itty-Bitty Black Heart**

A/N: I apologize to all Hikaru fans, but uh. . . he's gonna be a bad boy in this one.

**Brothers Quarrel**

Hours stroll by, days go by, and weeks have passed. Hikaru had paid no attention to his twin brother for the past weeks, only paying attention on Haruhi and making her happy in any way he could. Hikaru told himself that his older brother was ok, saying that he's ok with the relationship and will not be lonely.

But that all changed when those weeks have passed. He began to realize Kaoru spending more time out of the club, out of the circle and somewhere else, or so he calls it "The library". Kaoru hates studying, Hikaru thought. Yet he's always off somewhere during school break.

And when I go looking for him, he's not at the library. Hikaru ponders, Where is he at? If he's not at the library?

Unexpectedly the host club doors open and Kaoru comes back in, bag in his hand with a smirk painted on his face. It seemed like the days began to brighten up to Kaoru, it was odd to Hikaru but hey, even if your brother was secretive and happy at the same time you'd be happy too right? Only worried or curious.

"Kaoru where have you been?"

Hikaru asked,

"You're late."

A stern looking 'mommy' says, pen pointing at the flat note pad.

"Sorry, I got wrapped up in homework."

The boys and girl stare confused at the statement:

"But we only have an essay to do this week."

Haruhi tilted her head,

"Uhhh. . ."

Kaoru stared to his left then right and chuckles nervously,

"Well. . . yeah I know that. . . But hey! Just because its an essay doesn't mean you can't go all out with your smarts right?"

The boy chuckles which was practically creeping out all the members. They all glance at the twin puzzled, but all was forgotten when the club opened for business. Oddly, Kaoru was doing fine with the ladies without Hikaru, before he was so miserable they had to send him off somewhere to take a nap.

All in all, some liked Hikaru and Haruhi others just liked well, plain Kaoru; single and free. Duh, who doesn't? Right? Everyone likes a single guy.

"Kaoru is being secretive don't you think?"

Haruhi asked. Hikaru, who was more than suspicious of his own brother than anyone else, replied:

"I know, that's why its bothering me."

Kaoru had been acting strange now that he realized it, however it was not just bothering Hikaru now, it was bugging him and he wanted answers more than anything.

"I'll ask him later,"

Hikaru concluded, his eyes still scanning Kaoru who enjoyed himself with the company of the ladies.

"Kaoru what happened to your fingers!"

A girl screamed horrified,

"Nothing,"

The boy laughs,

"The books you know, some of them are err. . . heavy so."

"No way!"

Another exclaimed surprised,

"Books can't be that heavy,"

"Well they are when you try studying hahaha,"

Kaoru put his hand behind his neck laughing at the thought, since he knew it was all a lie. This made poor Kaoru guilty.

"By the way Kaoru why are you studying so hard?"

A third girl asked, her innocent brown eyes looking concerned.

"Aw you know, mother's company, dad's company. You never know which one you'll succeed, mind as well get ready."

The girls frowns had soon vanished and they cheered at Kaoru's seemingly romantic reply,

"So dreamy!"

They squeal,

"I didn't know you were the responsible kind Kaoru."

The first says, leaning on his shoulder with him still smirking away,

"Well one of the twins have to be responsible right?"

He teased, his fingers fondling the girl's long blond locks making her blush to the core of her heart.

"He's soooo DREAMY!"

Hikaru gazes at the scene quite fearful. Kaoru had never acted so friendly around girls alone, especially when Hikaru was away yet today he somehow broke out of his shy barrier. He was like a totally different person that it bothered Hikaru,

"What's gotten into him?"

He thought to himself. He wasn't like this before. . . The boy pondered over these thoughts as time crosses over their dimension. Fortunately lunch time came around and the club began to close.

The members sat around in a circle getting ready to propose the winner of the day, when the doors slid open and a stranger looking into the room.

"Oi Hitacchin lets go,"

The boy said, almost shaking the club to their bones. His voice was so strong and stern it startled most of them including Mori who had sweat coming down his brow.

"Do I know you?"

Hikaru blurted out, thinking it was him the stranger mentioned. But no, Chen Fang scoffed smirking a grin that seemed to say 'You're unbelievable'. Everyone could see this however kept their voices hidden in fear that something else would happen.

"I wasn't speaking to you."

The Chinese boy replied. All eyes of all sorts of colors, blinked. There was only one more Hitacchin in the world and that was Kaoru but. . . what business would that guy have with Kaoru?

Hikaru turns to his brother and notices him packing his school bag with all the school books, and throwing a cookie into his mouth he hops off.

"Bye guys!"

He smiled,

"Hey Kaoru!"

Hikaru called, but Kaoru had disappeared and the last thing they heard from the two boys were:

"You're buying lunch today,"

"Eh?! Didn't you say you would?"

"Nope,"

"But you're older, shouldn't you treat!"

Kaoru insisted making Chen laugh,

"Ha! I'm not Japanese!"

Poking into Kaoru's chest while the boy muttered,

"But its tradition. . ."

He pouted,

"Aw I was just joking~"

The boy ruffled Kaoru's hair in a playful manner and was replied with a few hits to the chest. The two laughed with each other as they walked out of sight which made Hikaru even more worried.

"What's wrong Hikaru?"

Haruhi asked,

"I'm gonna go see what Kaoru's doing."

Hikaru goes off when Haruhi suddenly yanked at his shirt,

"Hikaru, you can't just spy on Kaoru like that!"

She hissed,

"What'll he think then?"

Hikaru's eyes wink then slowly his lips curve into a smile,

"I know what I'm doing."

And after saying so, he leaves, making sure that his existence was a secret to Kaoru and his Chinese friend.

They came to the cafeteria, ordered their menus then ate. They chat of many things only Hikaru wasn't close enough to find out what they were talking of.

"Pssst! Hikaru!"

Instantly the boy hears his name and turns, to his horror it was the lord and his loyal subjects Hani and Mori following him like a father goose and his goslings.

"Come over here! Its safer here!"

The king hissed again, forcing Hikaru to leave his position and travel further down the table.

"What are you guys doing here?"

He asked,

"We want to know what's wrong with Kao-Chan!"

Hani whispered,

"You guys didn't have to come disguised."

The twin slapped his hand to his forehead disgusted,

"Just come quietly, you get it?"

He asked,

"Yessir!"

All the boys saluted, which only made spying more difficult for Hikaru.

They managed to follow Kaoru around the school, to the library, to the yard then up the stairs. Then in a blink of an eye they lost his tail and couldn't find it again.

"Great we lost em!"

Hikaru exclaimed, his feet carrying him up the stairs then down then up and down again.

"Slow down Hika-chan, you're going to fast."

Hani says, hands on his knees and panting heavily.

"Gotta admit, Kaoru really is hiding something."

Tamaki says,

"But what?"

Mori pondered,

"I don't know,"

Hikaru sighs,

"I'll ask him when we go home then."

However Hikaru didn't get that opportunity, since Kaoru had spent almost the whole day with you know who, he even forgot to go home!

Hikaru sat anxiously at the limo, back against the door and face looking quite frustrated. The corner of his eye suddenly caught sight of someone familiar and jumps,

"Kaoru! Where have you been!?"

He shouted startling Kaoru he jumped himself,

"H-Hikaru?!"

The boy reached his brother and sighs disappointed,

"Where were you? We're 20 minutes late for dinner!"

Kaoru immediately begins to cower,

"I uhh. . . lost track of time. . . is all. . ."

"Lost track?! You're kidding me!"

Hikaru began raising his voice and it wasn't getting Kaoru anymore better,

"Its just studying Hikaru,"

Kaoru says,

"Studying? Or hanging out with the china-guy?!"

Hikaru yelled,

"Chen isn't just a china-guy! He's my friend!"

Kaoru shouted back,

"What's gotten into you Hikaru?"

He asked rather annoyed,

"ME? What's gotten into you!"

The two brothers quarreled,

"Ever since you met that guy, you've been spending more time with him!"

Hikaru howled,

"Well its not like staying with you is any fun anymore!"

"What!?"

"Yeah! Cause you're all over Haruhi, you don't even spend time with me anymore, so mind as well go with someone who would want to spend time with me!"

"That's rubbish!"

Kaoru heaved and panted air into his lungs, his feet glued to the stairs to the school, while Hikaru breathed his lungs to the max on the base of the school.

"You don't know what kinda guy he is! He's a bully!"

Hikaru accused,

"No he isn't! He's my friend and if you can't accept that mind as well not speak at all!"

Kaoru rushed away up the stairs angry and disappointed but his ears could still hear the words Hikaru shouted:

"Yeah well. . . GO AHEAD! Once you start crying don't say I didn't tell you!"


	4. Trustworthy

**Itty-Bitty Black Heart**

A/N: The romantic scenery when Kaoru realizes this is something more than friendship. I'm trying to keep it simple though, not too way over like "I really love you." This is just a "I think I like you." Something like that ^^

**Trustworthy**

Kaoru breathed heavily as his feet carried him up the stairs and up to the bell tower. And with a heave he shut the club door closed, running to the corner of the room and falling down back facing the wall.

Poor Kaoru held his knees, hiding his face while his salty tears stained his black pants. His teeth grinding against each other forcing his choked voice to stay inside. Hours go by, the moon comes out clear in the sky with no clouds. The clock chimes while time goes on, to Kaoru time was an endless battle to fight with.

Especially when it had something to do with the thought of arguing with his brother in real life. They had always had mock fights but never a real, serious one. To Kaoru it hurt him so bad when Hikaru spoke those words he felt like someone punched him in his gut.

It was exactly 5:20 when the two brothers had their argument and three hours had passed, now it was 8:02 PM, about time the boy had gone off but he stayed put. The gates had probably already been locked anyway.

To his surprise however, a loud creak was heard and his closed eyelids opened. His dry, teary eyes gazed into the dark and saw the moon's rays coming through the clock's windows. And in front of him was a shadow, tall and dark. Looking upward Kaoru immediately knew who it was.

"Chen? What are you doing here?"

He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Gotta ask you that one,"

The boy answered, sitting down beside Kaoru.

"I got the feeling you were up here, hiding."

Chen smirked,

"But didn't you go home before me?"

Kaoru asked. Chen glances over at the curious boy and snickers,

"I did go home before you; didn't mean I couldn't turn around right?"

He laughed,

"I got this thing in my palette when I know something isn't right."

Chen rubbed at Kaoru's head until his hair ruffled.

"That's why I'm here. Didn't I say you could talk to me?"

Kaoru stared into Chen's sparkling dark eyes and before he knew it, he began crying, biting his lower lip to keep the chokes inside.

Moments later. . .

"So you're brother hates you hanging out with me huh,"

Chen said. Of course his brother would think that, he thought.

"He's being so mean."

Kaoru choked,

"I didn't say anything when he hung out with Haruhi! And when I get a friend, he's all like DON'T HANG OUT WITH HIM! HE'S A BAD INFLUENCE!"

The boy's hands come up to his eyes and cover them, head over with his bangs coming down the sides of his cheeks,

"I'm the older twin here. . . I know more than he does. . ."

The boy muttered,

"I'm not good enough to think for myself?"

Kaoru weeps his tears away while Chen watches, keeping his silence. But the silence didn't stay too long,

"Hey,"

Chen exclaimed making Kaoru stop in his tears and when he looked up he was surprised with a passionate kiss on the forehead. Kaoru's eyes blink for several moments,

"My mom always said 'A kiss a day keeps the pain away'."

The two gaze into each other's eyes for sometime, Kaoru was too surprised to actually say anything, but without knowing it all his tears had stopped falling. The sadness somehow disappeared,

"Who cares if your brother hates me, I don't."

Chen says, sitting back to back with Kaoru. The moon's light beat down through the clock's window's and onto the floor, revealing a wonderful white-milky glow. Making the clock cozier than it seemed.

"Even if your brother hates me, I'll still be friends with you. Besides, you're my only friend Kaoru."

Kaoru's frown slowly turns into a smile as he realized how important trust was.

"You're my best friend too Chen."

The boys smirk at each other, Chen who was relieved he made Kaoru stop crying, sighs.

"And we'll always look out for each other."

Kaoru grins,

"Yeah, even if it kills us."

The friendship line had been ripped, torn, bitten at and spat on, and still Chen was the one who kept it together from falling apart. When Kaoru was frightened he pulled his hand back, yet Chen was still there to pull him back and say "Everything's ok".

Kaoru leans onto Chen's back and sighs in relaxation,

"Hey Chen?"

The Hitacchin asked, closing his eyes.

"Yeah?"

Said-Chinese boy answered, turning his direction to his left where the corner of his eyes could catch sight of Kaoru as he lay on his back, eyes closed and lips smiling.

"Thanks."

Smiling to himself, Chen sighs,

"C'mon, lets get you home."

With that the friends sealed the first obstacle away behind them and headed out the gate the illegal way, climbing.

"Dude I've never done this before."

Kaoru whispered behind chuckles,

"C'mon its fun!"

Chen says, taking Kaoru's hand. The boy heaves the shorter one up the gate and starts to climb downward the other side.

"Its easy, one foot after the other."

They carefully climbed down and Chen was the one who reached the bottom first, who jumped to the cement sidewalk with steady landing.

"Your turn,"

He says looking up, with his black bangs coming down his right eye.

"I don't think I can do it."

Kaoru hissed, feeling more embarrassed than ever.

"Trust me, you can do it."

"No I can't. . ."

The boy chuckled, hopefully the laughter would help him from hurting himself,

"I'll catch you, I promise. Now jump."

With hesitation, Kaoru jumps. Before his feet even touch the ground, he felt strong arms take ahold of him and gently brought him to the sidewalk safe and soundly.

"See? What'd I say?"

Chen smirked, pinching the boy's nose,

"Ok, I got it."

Kaoru giggled, holding onto his nose.

"I'll give you a ride."

The boy popped open the limo door and the two got inside. The Chauffer had his sunglasses on, his hat and his uniform sitting at the wheel like a robot.

In his native-tongue Chen quickly said "The Hitacchin Manor" and the chauffer immediately started driving, safely but fast. The ride home was almost a mere 15 minutes, but to Kaoru it was worth the time.

"I've never had so much fun as tonight,"

Kaoru whispered into Chen's ear,

"Well Stick with me and you'll get it everyday."

Chen whispered back which only made Kaoru even more ecstatic. What was exciting was the fact that he was breaking rules, family rules, school rules, moral rules too.

The limo came to a gentle halt at the Hitacchin manor as the chauffer comes out and opens the door for the young Hitacchin master.

"See you tomorrow,"

Kaoru whispered looking into the window,

"See ya,"

And with a wink, the windows flip up and the limo that carried Chen had gone up the hill then down. The wink was ecstatic, wait what? Kaoru shook his head. They were just friends, playing that's all, right?

Kaoru quietly snuck into his home, setting his shoes aside and climbing up the stairs was tricky. Since being noisy was the only thing that was going to wake up the entire manor.

The boy slipped into his room and gently set his back pack onto the table, when suddenly the lights came on and sitting on the chair was Hikaru, wearing a night robe and with bags under his eyes.

"Where've you been?"

He asked,

"You're not asleep?"

Was all Kaoru could say,

"You're lucky mom and dad aren't home today."

Hikaru stood up,

"Where were you with that china-guy?"

He asked again more firmly,

"Ok Hikaru, 1.(I'm not your baby brother and 2.(He's not a china guy."

"That doesn't give you the right to come home late with a total stranger."

"It does too and he's not a stranger, he's my best friend."

Turning to his wardrobe Kaoru pulls off his tie and his blue jacket muttering:

"At least a better one than you."

"What was that?"

Hikaru turned seriously to his brother,

"I'm your brother! How could you say that about me? And stand up for that . . . thing of a guy!?"

"I didn't say anything when you went off with Haruhi did I?!"

"What's this gotta do with Haruhi?!"

"I hated it when you spent more time with her, but I liked her too, so I let it off. And when I finally got a friend, a person who I could talk to freely about my own feelings, you butt in and tell me not too. When that I'm older I have my own rights as the older one, just because I once acted as your on-screen lover in the host club doesn't mean I am when we're at home!"

Kaoru's yelling stopped and Hikaru stared at him speechless. Their eyes connected, Hikaru could see the rage in his pupils but couldn't see the pain and loneliness that once occupied those eyes.

"You know he almost killed a man,"

Hikaru said in a more soft tone,

"I don't care what others say, he's trust worthy and that's that."

Kaoru grabbed his things and prepared to leave the room,

"That's that?!"

Hikaru questioned his hands in the air,

"You'll regret it Kaoru!"

Kaoru swung the door shut not even caring he woke up several of the servants. Tears were coming back down his tears and this time there was no Chen to be there to comfort him.

The boy changed into his pajamas and landed on a guest room bed. Quickly dialing his cell phone, while he tried keeping his tears under breath, hoping not to get any more uninvited visitors into the guest room.

"Chen? Its Kaoru. . ."

The boy exhaled,

"Can you stay on the phone until I fall asleep?"

The boy brought his hand to his eyes and wiped away unnecessary tears,

"Thanks man . . ."

Chen kept the poor boy company the whole night until he fell asleep. Kaoru's tears had dried and his smile had come back after a few of Chen's jokes. He couldn't feel anymore grateful to have a friend like Chen.


	5. Outlaw of Love

**Itty-Bitty Black Heart**

**Outlaw of Love**

Kaoru sat in the limo, legs crossed while resting on the back of his right hand. His eyes focused on his shiny, newly-polished shoes but his mind adverted to Hikaru who was most likely ignoring him as well. Last night had not gone so good, neither did the morning breakfast.

This was the first time in all their lives that the twins had never spoken to each other. The ride to school was short-lived and the two quickly parted ways, Hikaru made it to the gate first and walked the rest of the walk with Haruhi answering minor questions.

While Kaoru met up with Chen who was disturbed by his stoic expression.

"Mornin',"

The kind Chen says,

"Morning Chen."

The poor boy stares at the cement floor, watching his foot go before the other making his way to class. He knew for a fact that Chen was concerned about him, but it was his brother that troubled him the most.

The two had a minimum of a two minute chat before Kaoru made it to his class as the two said their good byes, Kaoru entered into class expecting to see all eyes on him. And fortunately all eyes were on him, Hikaru wasn't the kind to keep his mouth shut.

Haruhi however, seemed like the only person who was feeling some guilt and sympathy for Kaoru, seeing as how she was one of the only people IN THE WORLD who knew of other people's circumstances.

_Why are you even hanging out with that guy!?_

_What do you see in him?!_

_If you felt lonely, why didn't you say so?_

_Don't you see that he's weird?_

_He's not even acting the way he should be!_

Kaoru shook the thoughts out of his mind. Its time to focus on school. He thought, but his pencil couldn't move any more than just inches away from each other. The words the teacher spoke seemed to have been moded into slow-mo since what she said was hard to make out, but that was probably because Kaoru's mind was fuzzy.

Lunch time was a misery even if Chen was there to keep him company, all the club members sat at a distance, with a face that was hard to describe as happy.

Tamaki, Kyouya, Hani along with Mori had a frown on that seemed to say, "Oh man, what should I say? How should I act?" Everyone knew for a fact that Chen was a bad person, that's why they were acting this way. Or was that just because one of the famous twins went ahead and took a bad step forward into the world and not in life?

Suddenly Kaoru felt disgusted. Is this what life's supposed to be? He asked himself, his fingers scratching at his scalp. If life's supposed to be like this, I'd rather die. It seemed as though he thought this, Chen had read every thought and immediately took action.

He grabbed Kaoru by the arm and led him out of the cafeteria which was quite shocking to the boy including the rest of the students who were busy eating their lunch and gossiping about the next big thing.

"C-Chen?"

Kaoru asked while the boy hauled him through the hall and to the stairs. Both boys made it to the bell tower and hid away in their secret meeting however the more they went up higher the more Chen's hand began to tighten tighter and tighter around Kaoru's wrist.

"Y-You can let go of me now,"

The boy chuckled though he knew his lie was piercing through his mask when suddenly Chen's fist comes up and came hard onto the cement wall with a loud "thump". Surprised Kaoru's shoulders stood up, his eyes wide and a little 'eep' escaped from his lips.

"Its not fair. . ."

He muttered,

"Chen?"

Kaoru asked worried.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through all that. . . Jut because. . . we're friends."

It was probably just his imagination but Kaoru could've sworn he saw something clear and almost invisible fall to the floor than quickly dry up.

"I don't know Kaoru,"

Chen says, wiping his eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore."

Kaoru's eyes widened. I don't believe this. He thought, although he THOUGHT he had said it out loud.

"Maybe then, you're brother will stop bothering you."

Chen turns around to see Kaoru's face and instantly a pair of hands come up to his shirt and shake him vigorously. Shocking Chen to the point he thought he was the bad one.

"What do you mean?!"

Kaoru teared,

"It was thanks to you that I-. . . I-I. . ."

The boy choked, biting his lips to keep the tears in. His head bending down low to hide his face.

"I could be who I am with a TRUE friend!"

He finished. Then suddenly turning back to Chen's face he retorts:

"How can you do this to me now?! After all I've been through!? Don't think this'll make me feel better!"

It took quite awhile of shaking and yelling at Chen's face until he finally understood the whole-arguing thing. His hands come down to Kaoru's shoulders, rubbing them while the boy muttered unknown words onto his uniform.

"Why. . ."

Kaoru asked himself, his eyes shut tightly.

"You can't just do that to me. . ."

He muttered again, his fingers clinging onto Chen's shirt.

"I-I'm sorry. . ."

Chen whispers,

"You're an asshole. . ."

"I'm sorry. . ."

He repeated, his hands rubbing Kaoru's shoulders. The two sat in the club room, in total aweness for several moments. The only sounds heard was the ticking of the clock and the sniffling of a crying prince.

"Stop crying Kaoru,"

Chen asked,

"Then don't ever say that."

Kaoru wimpered, wiping his dry tears.

"Ok I promise."

The boy says and brought Kaoru's head to his chest where it was warm and reassuringly safe.

"You're my best friend Kaoru, I wouldn't want anything to hurt you."

Chen said,

"Honestly I don't want you to be hurt because of me."

The boys' eyes met and Kaoru smiled,

"But at least we have each other. Isn't that better than none?"

Surprised at the statement, Chen stares at Kaoru's hazel eyes and smile.

"Yeah,"

And holding onto each other, they close eyes. They were friends yet somehow Kaoru felt something a bit more than that. He felt safe, warm and at home when he was held by Chen. A feeling he thought was indescribable.

"Chen, you're my very best friend."

Kaoru says smiling,

"You're mine too."

"We'll always be friends right?"

Kaoru looks up at his friend who was chuckling at the thought,

"Yeah, always."

Another obstacle had come, cause trouble and flown away by the wind. It wasn't long until the two were actually laughing and chaning the sad topic to something else.

"Wanna write a song together?"

Chen asked,

"Sure! We never did that together."

They both grabbed their guitars and immediately started up a thought and idea for their song. Surprisingly to Kaoru all that pain and sadness had left, all that was left was the hope and joy to come through this small friendship everyone misjudged.

_Sunny . . . money . . . holiday . . . sipping your lemonade_

"I like that."

Kaoru states happily,

"But there's something missing."

Chen adds,

"Lets add more words then,"

The boy began strumming his guitar trying out a few words at a time,

_Sunny happy with the music, no money_

_I think you're on holiday_

_Sipping your lemonade_

"How about that?"

He chirped,

"Perfect! Honestly, you're a much better writer than me!"

Chen teased ruffling Kaoru's hair.

"Aww stop it you're making me blush,"

Kaoru boasted smirking,

"Hey I didn't mean it."

The boy says playfully.

They both laugh with each other and push the past behind them. Kaoru had fun the whole day at school thanks to Chen but when home time came around he was prepared for anything that was thrown at him this time.

He comes to the gate and waves good bye to Chen who insisted on riding him back home but Kaoru refused politely. A few of the ladies that camea round quickly surround Kaoru questioning his absence at the host club. The boy just muttered a few lame excuses and passed on the ladies to their limos waving a good bye and sighing a sigh of relief.

That was until Hikaru came around, upset as usual. The two brothers got into the limo and a silence overwhelmed the atmosphere which was surprising to the chauffer although he had noticed the silence for almost two days straight.

Kaoru hesitates at this silence considering speaking to his brother and hopefully they'd reconcile, only he hadn't he nerve to. Hikaru had his chin in the air with the atmosphere "I told you" flying around his high horse.

Disappointed, Kaoru pulls out a pair of earphones and wears them on, turning the music to a max. The ride home seemed quite longer than the ride to school, all in all both brothers were

praying the ride would be done and over with.

The ride finally came to a halt and the brothers walked through the front door, into the mansion.

"Welcome home young master,"

The maids welcomed,

"Where's mom and dad?"

Hikaru asks grumpily,

"Master and Mistress are coming late from work."

The women answered politely, taking the boy's blue jackets.

"Aren't you going to take off your jacket?"

Hikaru asked disgusted. Kaoru scoffed, rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs with his jacket still on.

"Do I have to?"

The young brother's teeth grind against each other. Kaoru knew his temper was short he just didn't know it would blow like this one for tonight. Hikaru marched up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Alright Kaoru! I've had enough! Stop being friends with that guy now!"

He ordered,

"What?"

Kaoru asked quite offended,

"I said its ENOUGH! Stop being friends!"

The boy's hand comes up to Kaoru's collar and shook.

"Why does it matter to you who's my friend?!"

Kaoru shouted,

"Because I'm your brother!"

"Being a brother doesn't mean you get to be bossy!"

"That guy is turning you against your morals!"

"We already had this talk, do we have to go through with this again?!"

"YES!"

The brothers argued and they knew now that they couldn't hide their argument, the maids and servants immediately made their existence present at the scenery.

"Y-Young master! Please let go of your brother!"

One maid insisted, holding onto Hikaru's arms, but he refused.

"I will if he quits being friends with that ambassador's son!"

Kaoru's hands held onto his brother's, his eyes glaring into Hikaru's burning with fire as mad as possible.

"Why are you so strung up on this guy?! Are you in love with him?!"

Hikaru shouted, his voice going through to Kaoru's ear then forcing its way into his heart. But Kaoru refused this and pushed the words out of his other ear,

"SO WHAT IF I WAS?!"

A pause immediately overwhelmed the room.

Hikaru's eyes were widened. The servants froze and the maids had their mouths covered.

"Unbelievable."

Hikaru muttered,

"You don't mean that!"

He hissed pulling his brother off of his feet.

"And If I did?"

Kaoru threatened. Hikaru through his brother's shirt to the floor and scoffs,

"You can't love that guy, what do you see in him! And since when did you become gay!?"

"I'm not gay!"

"Oh yeah?! Than what are you?!"

Kaoru stared at his brother, his heart cracked with the seams coming undone.

"I only love Chen, I don't love men! That doesn't make me gay!"

"You're gay!"

Hikaru pants and inhaled deep breaths of air.

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING!"

And with that final word Hikaru marched out of the room with half of the maids following him and the rest staying with Kaoru asking him constantly if he was alright.

"Those words won't change my mind."

Kaoru says, so the maids could hear.

"Even if everyone hates me for this, I'll keep my heart true."

The boy staggers to the bathroom and locks himself up. The servants knocking on the door asking continuous questions that had already been answered. He wants war. Kaoru thought. He'll get it. If he can't accept Chen, mind as well forget he's a twin.

Kaoru lands to the bathroom floor exhausted and sighs in frusturation.


	6. Eloping Hearts

**Itty-Bitty Black Heart**

**Eloping Hearts**

"Kao-Chan are you serious?"

Hani asked but the only reply he had was silence.

"Why him?"

Tamaki asked,

"Yeah why him?"

Kyouya asked curiously,

"Don't get me wrong, its not that I'm against your sexuality. I just never thought you'd be into err. . . blokes."

The spectacled boy states,

"I'm not!"

Kaoru shouted, slamming his hands onto the table,

"I only like CHEN!"

"No need to get worked up about it Kaoru."

Haruhi said,

"We're only worried about you."

"YOU see? Even Haruhi is worried about you."

Kaoru glared at the main suspect and growls, to Hikaru only a shrug came about and a scoff. His hands in the air as to surrender as he said:

"Just because it was a fluke doesn't mean its true. What if Chen's just using you?!"

"Don't talk that way about him!"

"Guys stop!"

Tamaki says raising his voice,

"We're happy for you Kaoru, but does it have to be him? I mean. . . are you sure that it is. . . uhh. . . wise?"

The king smiles nervously. But that was enough to set Kaoru into a hot mess, his eyes turned firey and his voice became hoarse from all the yelling,

"I don't need a map to show me where to go!"

And with a boom and a bang the club doors open and slam shut with Kaoru out the door. The members stare at the closed door then turn to each other worried and puzzled.

"I don't understand why he'd like that guy."

Hikaru scoffs and falls onto the sofa,

"This is ridiculous. If that guy didn't come around, then Kaoru wouldn't be like this at all."

"Maybe Chen isn't that bad,"

Hani shrugs,

"Isn't that Bad?! Pish-Posh, have you seen what that guy does to other people?"

Hikaru sighs, then suddenly an idea popped into his mind.

"There's only one way to stop this thing."

He says,

"What? What are you going to do?"

Tamaki asked,

"I'm going to stop it the hard way."

With the same exit, Hikaru left the room, door closed and eyes focused on what was to come. This made all the boys and girl very worried. The host club was falling at the seams thanks to a certain argument between brothers.

Hikaru marched through the halls his eyes on the lookout for any familiar figure. Then just around the corner he sensed Kaoru speaking to a person and quickly got into hiding. He saw Kaoru walk off waving to what seems like the chinese boy named Chen.

Kaoru left the hallway with books in his hands, leaving Chen walking the opposite direction. Hikaru quickly initiates his plan, he stomps forward to the boy and shouts:

"China guy!"

Hearing such a word, Chen turns and sees a person looking similar to Kaoru only grumpier.

"Do I know you?"

Chen asked, his eye brows knitted together.

"Ohh~ You should!"

Hikaru immediately grabbed at the boy's collar and pushed him against the wall.

"I'm warning you CHEN!"

The twin snorted,

"If you're using Kaoru's feelings of love for fun and playing with them until he goes nuts and will do whatever you want him to do. Just because he thinks you're hot and nice and all doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want with him. And if you get near him again, I swear I'LL KILL YOU."

And with a heave, Hikaru pushed the boy back to the wall,

"Got that cupcake?"

After such a lecture Hikaru walks off disgusted. Chen's back leaned against the wall his face looking quite startled but his eyes slowly turned stoic and stern as ever. The boy grins then scoffs and walked off, as if nothing had happened.

Later on that day. . .

Kaoru slipped himself into the secret club in the belltower and sighs in relief.

"Whew, sorry I'm late, I had my club members tailing me."

He says. But to his surprise all he received was a serious expression written all over Chen's face that somehow seemed impossible. He stands up from the sofa and walked toward Kaoru until their eyes met and their noses were barely centimeters away with Chen's hands at the wall behind Kaoru's back.

"W-what?"

Kaoru asked shakily,

"You like me?"

He asked. (Déjà vu lol)(see Con Mua Bong Bong xP)

"W-What?! No! Who told you that?!"

Kaoru began sweating like a camel in mud. Oh god, who told him? He prayed.

". . . your bro."

Chen answered,

"My wha?"

The twin leaned at the wall mouth opened and appalled.

"I-It can't be. He doesn't even like you so why?"

"Cause the only reason why he told me was so I wouldn't get closer to you and use your feelings for my own pleasure."

Kaoru's eyes widened with embarrassement,

"I-I'm sorry Chen. . . you're probably disgusted. . .(gulp) with me. . ."

The boy prepared to turn and leave when Chen's hand came down to the wall, preventing him from leaving.

"I'm not."

Chen's face suddenly turned into a sad happy, shocking Kaoru to the point he thought his friend would cry. The boy's eyes were glistening with eyes of joy but his smile was definitely fake to Kaoru.

"Y-You're not?"

The boy asked,

"Nope. In fact, I like you too."

Chen chuckled. Kaoru's jaws fall even lower than before his eyes wanting to pop out of his brain while his heart wanted to leap out of his chest to prance about with joy.

"I-I liked you since when. . . we met."

The china boy blushed,

"Y-You did?"

Kaoru asked again and this time Chen nodded in reply. Both boys turned his face away to hide his blushy, embarrassed rosy cheeks.

"Yes. . . but I'm afraid it'll be shortlived because. . ."

Chen continues, stepping back and giving Kaoru's his honorable private space.

"I'm moving back to China to take my father's place as Ambassador."

Even more surprising than ever! Kaoru's knees began shaking and his shoulders became tense with tension.

"Wh-What?"

Kaoru stuttered.

"See, I got a letter yesterday from my father, saying he wants me back."

Chen turns around and sighs,

"But. . . I don't want to leave with. . . without you."

The brown haired boy gazes at the other's back quite confused but happier than ever.

"I mean. . . I thought I'd weird you out if I said I was. . . well. . . into you. . . you know?"

The boy sighs again,

"I just regret now, for not saying it earlier. . . if I had you'd probably be prepared. . ."

Chen circles the floor and averted his eyes. It was too clear to see that the boy was troubled and not at eased, much to Kaoru's surprise. He had been feeling troubled ever since they became friends, with Hikaru on Kaoru's back saying that it was unhealthy or wrong in anyway, but still he strived to keep the friendship happy.

"Kaoru. . . would you. . . come with me to China?"

Kaoru smiles slowly, his eyes gleaming with tears of joy when Chen turned around to meet his eyes.

"I-I. . . I do!"

The boy held onto Chen's shoulders with tears coming down his eyes.

"Chen, I don't care what others say or what they think or what they'll do to us. I just. . . I don't want to go on another day without have you. You're my very best friend."

Chen finally smiled genuinely and held Kaoru close to his heart, his big hands holding tightly onto Kaoru's shoulders.

"I would trade anything in the world for more time with you."

Kaoru smiles his eyes closed while he leaned onto Chen's chest. It couldn't feel anymore secure than this.


	7. I followed my Heart

**Itty-Bitty Black Heart**

**I followed my Heart**

"Darling! Darling!"

Hikaru immediately sat up in bed to the sounds of his mother hollering in the dining hall. He pulls off the bed sheets and comes down the stairs to his surprise he sees his mother and father at the hall, still wearing their night robes. His mother holding a handkerchief to her eyes while she wept, her husband held a note in his hand and reading it in dismay.

"Mom what's wrong?"

Hikaru asked,

"Its 4 AM."

He says, and quickly came to the center of the room.

"Oh Hikaru, its terrible. I don't understand why."

She wept,

"Dad whats going on?"

Hikaru asked again,

"See, your mother and I got a bit of an early craving for breakfast, since we ate early at the conference supper. So we decided to get something to eat when your mother noticed your bedroom door opened."

"I went to go close it and only found you asleep. I went looking for Kaoru and the only thing I found was this! On the side table at the front door!"

Mrs. Hitacchin blew her nose as her husband handed their youngest son the note. Hikaru's eyes widened when he read such a thing:

_Dear Mom,_

_Please don't be mad when you read this. It seems like you're the only person besides Chen that understands me. But I've found my heart in China, I plan to stay there and I hope that you'll come to accept this. I love you very much and please tell Hikaru I love him very much too, even though he doesn't love me anymore._

_Kaoru_

"Impossible. . ."

. . .

"You ok?"

Chen asked, throwing a wool coat over Kaoru's shoulders.

"No I'm fine,"

The boy smiles, his eyes turning back to the dock.

"Are you. . . upset?"

He asked again, Kaoru replied with a chuckle as his fingers pinched at Chen's cheeks.

"Chen you're such a worry-wart, I'm fine. As long as I'm here with you, I have nothing to fear."

The boy slowly pulled the shorter one to his chest, letting him rest himself on his shoulder. His arms surrounded Kaoru into a warm embrace and smiles.

"I love you Kaoru,"

Kaoru's eyelids bat for a few moments and smiles,

"I love you too. . ."

The two cling to each other happily. For once Kaoru felt like he had accomplished something from within his heart, but deep down in a corner somewhere, he felt a regret welling up. He soon felt homesick, he missed talking to the rest of the club members, he liked it when they'd adventure out to find out more peasantry things to do. But the whole other half of his heart was more than grateful to be standing side by side with the love of his life who was more than just a lover but a best friend.

"Kaoru!"

A sudden shout came out of the air as they both turned to the dock. And there running toward the dock was Hikaru and the rest of the host club with the Hitacchin parents.

"Kao-Chan! Come back!"

Hani shouted with tears in his eyes,

"Don't go Kaoru!"

The rest said in unison but Kaoru only knitted his brows together.

"I don't want to! I belong here now!"

"Pumpkin please come back!"

Mrs. Hitacchin pleaded her hands reaching out.

"I can't! I. . . I'm in love with Chen!"

Kaoru bit his lips,

"Please come back!"

Their voices slowly faded into the distance and vanished into thin air. Kaoru's heart beat slowly slowed down and he could finally breathe again finding his voice.

"I'm fine Chen,"

Kaoru said predicting what the boy would say.

"Oh I know you are."

Chen smirked.

"Y-You do?"

The boy asked puzzled.

"Yep, cause you're a fighter. And fighters never quit."

Chen flattered showing off his mighty pearly whites while his fingers tickled at Kaoru's stomach.

"Hyahaha! Stop it!"

Kaoru laughed, playfully pushing at Chen's chest.

"I love you Kaoru,"

The boy repeated,

"Idiot. . . you said that already."

Kaoru blushed. Chen's hands came down to Kaoru's chin and carefully eased them upward until he was looking up straight into Chen's dark pupils.

"But its true, I love you very much."

He says. Kaoru felt the salty breeze easily sweep by his hair while time froze as he gazed into the amazing set of eyes he's ever seen. Their noses gently touched at the tips as their lips gracefully grazed against each other until they came to a soft kiss.

Kaoru's eyes slowly closed. The sensation was indescribably wonderful, it felt warm, reassuring and secure. A feeling he was sure he wouldn't be able to find with any other person. The boy's hands clung tightly to Chen's back as they slowly parted, eyes still glued to one another.

It was complete and nothing could change the ending. Kaoru was home with or without his brother, he was loved with or without friends, for he knew the only thing that was irreplacable was a love that could sit in the throne of hearts forever.


	8. Impatient Inlaws

**Itty-Bitty Black Heart**

**Impatient Inlaws**

"Kaoru, Kaoru?"

A voice. Repeating my name?

"Kaoru wake up,"

Hua. . . what?

A pair of hazel eyes opened and see Chen sitting right beside him with a goofy smile on. He wore extravagant, traditional colored Chinese clothing wearing a magnificent smirk.

"C'mon we're here."

He quickly picked up pace and opened the door. Kaoru sits up and yawns, it had been 3 hours and they were already there? Kaoru gazed out the window and saw a tremendous dock filled with boats and on the dock was a red carpet with many a crowd cheering.

"A crowd?"

He thought, when suddenly he noticed he wasn't in his outdoor clothes but in the same traditional clothing as a match to Chen's.

"Err. . . how'd I get in this?"

He asked suspiciously. Chen turned around from the door and grins nervously,

"Sugar pie, I can play the guitar with my eyes closed. I'm sure I can dress you up with my eyes closed too."

Kaoru gasps,

"You perv! You changed me without permission?!"

He laughed throwing a pillow at the boy as they both laughed when a horn sounded off and the boat came to a halt.

"C'mon my dad'll want to see you."

The boy suddenly froze,

"Your dad? Want to. . . see me?"

He asked shocked,

"Well sure, you don't think I'm just gonna come home like an ordinary guy right?"

Chen says, and took the boy's hand squeezing it until it warmed from inside out. Kaoru gulped with fear, his eyes quickly looking up to Chen who was at ease and smiling.

"Its ok, I got you."

He promised. With Chen leading Kaoru down the ship, it was the last thing he wanted to be embarrassed about. The crowds went wild as they saw their ambassador's successor coming down from the boat, a maiden's hand in his.

Kaoru wore a glistening, red gown. Long sleeved, with shoes that said "cling and clang" as they came down the ramp. He wore a hat ontop of his head that had beads coming down covering his eyes. It wasn't later until they reached the ground floor and Kaoru saw all the eyes that gazed upon them.

"Welcome home,"

A beautiful woman stood before the two of them. Her long, straight dark locks came down the sides of her face. Her lips painted with red roses and her eyes with long lashes no one would compare to. Her skin was fair and pearl like, her voice sound exactly like summer rain on the dew leaves at dawn.

"Thanks mom,"

Chen smiled. MOM?! Kaoru gulped. That's his mom?!

"I was wondering when you'd be back. I hope those Japanese bullies weren't getting to my cutie little wupie."

She cuddled at her son's cheeks and squeezed him hard although he was a head taller.

"Mom stop, you're embarrassing me."

Chen chuckles,

"Oh! Where's that boy of yours? The one you spoke of in your letters!"

She suddenly exclaimed and just then her eyes caught sight of Kaoru and she screamed.

"You're much prettier than I imagined! Look at this lovely hair! This lovely skin! AGH! And those eyes! Look honey look!"

She shouted, shaking vigorously at Kaoru who wanted to throw up.

Then a handsome man with the same long locks stood forward. He wore the same traditional clothing with a stern and serious look on his face. He just had to be the dad.

"He looks like any other boy to me."

He scoffs, as Chen's mother gasps.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! Why he's absolutely beautiful!"

She says clapping her hands together,

"Sister, he's boring like all the rest of the japanese boys."

"HOW DARE YOU!?"

SISTER?! Her . . . her brother? Err. . . uncle?! Chen's. . . UNCLE?!

Kaoru stared at his surroundings quite dizzy when Chen took ahold of his hand.

"Don't mind my uncle, he's like that. Had a bad experience with one hehe."

Chen chuckles then noticed his lover's fear and bashfulness.

"Its ok my dad won't be making the journey to actually visit me."

He whispers winking,

"We'll be seeing him at home."

"O-Oh. . ."

Kaoru stuttered,

"Your mother is very beautiful."

He says, hoping to change topic.

"She's my stepmom."

Chen smirked,

"My real mom died giving birth to me."

And again Kaoru's jaws fall. STEP. . . MOM!? What in tar. . . .

"Come along sweetie pie! Don't want to let your sweetchie poo freeze."

The woman says, quickly getting inside the door-opened limousine. The ride home was full of talking, since the woman herself couldn't shut up. Her brother made funny faces at her topics while Chen and Kaoru couldn't help but push out a small giggle.

But finally the four arrived at the castle(wait what?!) and stepped through the front door.

"Darling! Darling! We're home!"

Servants open the door and man was it a mighty sight to behold. A glorious and extravagant gown. Chen's father was coated with gold dust from top to bottom. His hair was long and dark, tied into a loose tail, his eyes also with long lashes, but his expression was stern. Although it was no one could deny he was handsome.

He had the same kind of hat as Chen's, which a kind of veil came down covering his eyes. His second wife had the exact hat with beads that covered her's.

"I'm home papa,"

Chen smirks.

"Mmmm."

Was all the ambassador could say,

"Darling, this is Kaoru, the boy Chen's been telling us about."

The mother pulled her husband toward Kaoru who was already bashful enough he couldn't help but avert his eyes.

"Don't avert your eyes child. A true noble would look up at an ambassador with pride."

The man says. Kaoru hesitates at this statement, but slowly he did so. He lift his chin and stood the same way his mother taught him. How his arms should be how his face should look and where his eyes should look, straight into the ambassador's eyes. The ambassador's eyebrows raised in recognition,

"Hmm. . . he is. . . rather beautiful."

He complimented.

"Pray Fang, where did you get this boy?"

His father asked,

"Aw pa, he's not a toy, he's a friend. He was my only friend in Ouran."

Chen smiles, putting his arm around Kaoru's shoulders.

"Well as a father I won't doubt my son's judgment."

The man says, and clapped his hands together.

"Order up a feast and invite everyone we know."

He says,

"We must celebrate my son's engagment."

Kaoru sighs then freezes again!

"W-W-Wait. . . engagement?"

He asked bashfully,

"Why of course, or do you want the wedding instead?"

"I-"

"Fine then, order up the wedding, we'll skip the engagement."

"W-Wait I!"

"Hurry up you dogs, the wedding will have to be at dinner."

The ambassador left the room with his wife and brother in law, leaving Kaoru in a state of shock with Chen standing beside him.

"Sorry about that, he's. . . well. . . I'll go talk to him."

The boy smiles nervously,

"Sit here and wait k?"

He says and after planting a kiss ontop of Kaoru's forehead he vanished through the doors.

"Engagement?"

Kaoru repeated.

"Wedding? NOW?!"


	9. My Wedding Day

**Itty-Bitty Black Heart**

**My Wedding Day**

Kaoru stood on a pedestal for shocked and more dizzy than ever. Around him he wore the truly well-known chinese wedding gown. It was red, a brilliant red, with gold trimmings. He had the veil to go with it and maids readjusting it.

"I can't believe I'm getting. . . married. . ."

He said to himself,

"Don't be, its truly believable."

All three maids said.

"Although I never thought master Fang would get married so quickly."

One says,

"Well he needs a wife to be able to take his father's seat."

Another said,

"But I can understand why he picked you. Why you're like a rose bud that got soaked under morning dew."

The third chuckled.

"A ro-bu what?"

Kaoru asked in disbelief,

"Still its unbelievable that the young master would choose such a person like Kaoru-Sama,"

The second added,

"True true, its just unbelievable the fact that he is getting married today!"

The first chirped when suddenly doors opened and the four turned to the entrance.

"Girls! What on earth are you doing?! We're going to be late!"

The woman says,

"Yes, Lady Qing Qing,"

The maids say and slowly withdraw.

Kaoru stood on the pedestal puzzled than ever as his stepmother-in-law-to-be steps forward and gazes onto the dress.

"Hmm, something is missing."

She says and immediately took haste and ran to the mirror stand throwing out any junk that was in her way as she opened the drawers.

"No, no, no, no. . .oh definitly no,"

She muttered,

"Ah here it is!"

She pulled out a black box and quickly pulled Kaoru over.

"Close your eyes sweet pea,"

She smirked. Kaoru could do nothing but obey the woman, he still couldn't understand much she was saying because of her chinese accent, however he took up the opportunity to try and get to know her.

"So. . . erm. . . is there a full house out there?"

He asked nervously,

"Silly pea, of course there is, Fang's the ambassador's son! Anyone would come."

She smiles. Kaoru's eyes stayed close as he felt something brush against his skin and cheeks. His eyelashes being pulled and something wet touching his lips.

"Don't you worry, Fang is a good boy, he'd do his best to keep you happy."

The mother says, and stopped.

"There all done! Just in time for the wedding as well."

She says. Kaoru carefully opened his eyes and before him he saw in the mirror was not a beautiful bride like he saw before. But a disaster that just came true! The make up was thick! The fake eyelashes were itchy! And the lipstick was just too dark!

"Hurry up sweet potato, you're going to be late for your own wedding."

She said, pulling open the door while Kaoru stared in the mirror utterly speechless.

"C'mon along now potato,"

The woman ushered waving her hand,

"Y-You go first, I want to be alone for a moment."

Kaoru says smiling nervously. The woman glanced at the bride for several minutes then smiles,

"Okey Dokey artie-chokey."

And with a giggle and a smirk, she was off out the door, leaving Kaoru alone in the bride's room.

Kaoru sighs in relief and quickly got to use with the make up tools. Taking a wet cloth in his hand he immediately started to wipe all that make up off his face then got to work putting on his own way of make up.

Long, natural eye lashes, not curved. Light eyeliner, then a bit of a rosy blush. And peachy peach lips to fill in the glow.

Kaoru stared at his master piece and sighs in relief,

"Perfect,"

He says when the doors knocked and opened. The maids peeked in and smile,

"Its time Kaoru-Sama,"

They say and this time Kaoru was ready to leave.

"Ok,"

And with that being said, all four left the room and came to the red carpet. Sure enough as mother Qing Qing said, the house was full from people all over China. They wore glamorous apparel fit for castle life, but that wasn't got to Kaoru.

Because on the altar stood Chen Fang, with his hair tied into a loose tail exactly like his father. Wearing the traditional wedding garments, with his father standing beside him.

Kaoru blushes for real this time as he walked up the aisle. The beautiful sound of China's famous string-instruments went off into the air and soared about.

The boy stood at the altar, his hand in Chen's, yet his mind was dizzy and he couldn't keep track of anything.

Before he knew it the ceremony was over and the party began. The music started to strike louder and more dancey-like, the table was decorated with all the goods and foods anyone would find nowhere else but china.

The dance floor was soon found as the crowds made a large circle for only the bride and groom while they made their way down. Kaoru gulps,

"Don't worry,"

He heard. He turns to Chen who was smiling more than ever, but genuinely,

"You'll do fine."

The boy blushes. No matter what he said, no matter how he acted it was as if Chen could see his every move and read his every thought. As to peer through his soul.

They take their positions and start dancing with the crowds exclaiming with just joy, their eyes fixiated on the couple. Slowly, the ambassador and his wife step in and join, soon more than one or two couples had jumped in and started to dance along.

The music changed coarse and everyone began dancing the traditional chinese dance of ages. Kaoru sure did not know this one, but he was a fast-learner and soon caught up with every move Chen made. Finally he was laughing for real and not feeling nervous.

"He's such a beautiful boy,"

A whisper came out,

"Yes indeed, Master Bai Luan must be proud."

Another says,

"I wonder what kind of children they'll have."

The party goes on and on, before Kaoru knew it. He was enjoying dancing more than eating that night, so much Chen had to literally pull him over.

"Honey,"

Chen teased, whispering in his ear.

"Eat something before you starve tonight."

Kaoru laughs,

"Sorry, its just. . . dancing is so much fun!"

He exclaims,

"More fun than getting that belly filled?"

They both chuckle together,

"But if I eat I can't dance anymore."

Kaoru pouts,

"C'mon eat something, then I'll give you a surprise."

Kaoru glances up at Chen's face and smiles,

"Okey dokey artie-chokey~"

Immediately Chen blushes,

"W-Wher-Where did you learn that?"

"Your mom of course,"

Kaoru points while Chen sighs,

"Goodness, learn from her good side not her bad side silly."

Chen laughs,

"I know, I'm just trying to annoy you."

The couple talked playfully through the night, greeting guests, eating and drinking and well having fun. But sadly not every party lasts forever. The crowd soon left and it was 12 at night.

"Good night puchie-poo!"

Qing Qing waved, while her husband turned to leave.

"Good night mother,"

Kaoru waved back. Qing Qing squeals in delight then running off, she takes hold of her husband's arm and quickly struck a conversation.

The couple made it to their room. It wad decoired with all the expensive ruby red fabric found. Candles lit on the tables, with roses on the floor. A red carpet, a red bedroom entirely it was, with white sheets and pillows on the bed. Suddenly Kaoru blushes, memory just struck him again. After every wedding there is a wedding night, will he have the same thing?

"Don't act like that,"

Chen teased,

"You're irrisistible that way."

He grinned. Kaoru could only stutter and stammer while his fingers fiddled.

"Erm. . . uh. . . we're not. . . having. . . that? Are we?"

He finally asked,

"That? Of course we are, we're married right?"

Chen says, obviously.

"W-We are? But. . . what if. . . I don't know. . . I don't think I'm ready."

Kaoru says,

"You worry too much,"

Chen says, and without knowing it, he gently pushes the other boy to the bed and lands a kiss on his lips.

"It won't be bad trust me,"

He promised,

"You'll fall asleep soon."

Kaoru felt soft, passionate kisses graze from his forehead to his cheek from his cheek to his neck. The warmth was irrisistible, it was affectionately indescribable. The night slowly stolls by and Kaoru soon woke up to the sight of bright light through the curtains.


	10. Reconciliation

**Itty-Bitty Black Heart**

**Reconciliation**

A few months later. . .

"Kaoru-Sama, there is a stranger who demands to see you."

A butler says in a stern voice. Kaoru turns from his book while he sat outside in the yard. He places the book onto the table and stands up,

"A stranger?"

He asked while the butler escorted him.

"Yes, very robunkous and rude. I thought maybe I should send them away, until they claimed that they were your family members."

Kaoru's eyes widened. Mom and dad? He thought. It couldn't be. If they were going to come, they would've come quite earlier.

The boy stepped out the front door and at the gate he saw a few guards keeping an eye on the intruders. Holding up his red and blue garment, Kaoru makes his way toward the gate. His hair had grown a few inches longer and was now tied up to the front in a tail. He wore the most glamorous garment with a matching pair of shoes to go along.

And sure enough it was the rest of his family standing at the gate, sweating from the heat and quite frusturated.

"Kaoru darling!"

His mother cried as she rushed toward the gate, her hands on the bars.

"Look at you,"

She exclaims. Kaoru couldn't help but not smile at the sight of his brother who was glaring daggers at him.

"You grew so much."

"Why are you here?"

Kaoru changed the subject so abruptly his mother and father stopped smiling.

"Darling we're very sorry the way we've been treating you, if there is any way we can make up for it. Would you please please come home?"

His mother pleaded, but Kaoru turned away.

"No mom, I've already made my decision. And if you really wanted me home, you would've come here a little earlier."

The boy started to walk off when his parents kept calling him,

"Wait! Kaoru Please! At least let us meet your husband!"

Kaoru turned around surprised at the remark,

"How'd you know I was married?"

He asked,

"Newsflash, like no one in Japan knows of the infamous elder twin of the Hitacchin family eloped with some china-guy."

Hikaru scoffed, when his mother jedded her elbow into his ribs making him say "Ow!"

"Sweetie please, we wouldn't miss it for the world. We've already missed your weddnig, at least let us meet our in-laws."

She smiled nervously. Kaoru raised an eyebrow in suspicion. He wasn't really convinced at this thought, seeing as how his brother hadn't changed a bit. But anyhow, he invited them in for some tea, since he still had the tiniest little bit of respect left for his parents.

"This place is beautiful."

His mother says, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"So where is your husband?"

The father jumped in,

"He's at work, sadly he'll be back in a few hours."

"Tell us about your time here then."

His father smiles. Slowly Kaoru finds himself smile and in a long time, he actually sat at a table and spoke with his family about all that's happened to him.

"That sounds so exciting,"

Mrs. Hitacchin says, sipping her tea,

"I wish I was there to experience that."

The woman sighs. Kaoru hesitates at this and smiles, quickly walking up the stairs and into a bedroom, the boy grabs ahold of the drawer handle and pulls out a large white album. Carefully holding it, he walks back down the stairs and presents the album to his parents.

"This was our wedding day,"

He says flipping the pages. Hikaru scoffs and rolls his eyes at his seat, when his mother yet again jets her elbows into his ribs.

"Oh what a lovely dress Kaoru,"

His mother exclaims,

"I just wish your husband was home quicker."

Suddenly the butler interrupted with a knock at the door and opened,

"Kaoru-Sama, master is home, he'd like to see you."

Excited than ever, Kaoru tells his parents to wait as he goes off. But his parents didn't heed this and decided to peek. While peering through the doors, they see Kaoru and his husband embrace each other with a passionate kiss.

"I have a surprise for you."

Chen smiles, holding tightly onto Kaoru's waist. Kaoru chuckles,

"You've been getting me a lot of gifts lately, don't you think its time to stop?"

He asks,

"Never~"

Chen tickles his nose close to Kaoru's cheeks making him giggle and fidget.

"Here it is,"

He says and presenting his arms wide open he revealing behind him was a glorious curtain. And as it parted Kaoru set his eyes on a lovely set of. . . baby items?

"Chen! Its all I ever dreamed of!"

Kaoru clings to his husband in squeals of joy,

"Luo Xeng would love those."

"Who's Luo Xeng?"

Hikaru asked his parents' who deliberately shrugged their shoulders.

"Oh my parents came over, they want to see you."

Kaoru says, pulling his husband toward the door.

"Your parents?"

He asked surprised,

"I thought. . . I thought they hate you now."

Chen said,

"I don't know, maybe they had a change of heart."

The couple came back into the lounge and Kaoru did the introduction much to Hikaru's dismay, since he wasn't so happy to see either of them.

"We're very grateful you've looked after our eldest since he's left. We were very worried he would feel left out."

Chen chuckles,

"Not to worry, actually he didn't feel left out at all. He fit in just fine."

Suddenly a loud piercing scream hit the ceiling, all eyes turned to the sound which turned to the stairs. But it was no ordinary scream, it sounded like a baby's cry?!

Kaoru immediately placed down his cup and without dismissing himself like his parents had taught him, he left up the stairs. Chen watched after him,

"He probably had a nightmare,"

He says after Kaoru who nodded and went up more.

"He?"

The in laws asked,

"Our son, Luo Xeng."

The parents had their mouths gaped as Hikaru just stared with his eye balls wanting to fall out of their sockets.

"A-A-A. . . son?!"

They asked hiding their screams,

"B-But you-you're just. . . just 18?!"

They say,

"No I'm 19 this year,"

Chen smirks,

"Its Kaoru who's 18."

He says. It only showed the parents that they had left Kaoru alone for so long they even forgot his age! Both parents were ashamed of themselves.

"But at the age of 18 and you two already have a son?!"

Mrs. Hitacchin asked,

Chen could only stare and smirk.

"Yeppers,"

He grinned. Then all four people could hear soft foot steps coming down the stairs and when they all looked up, they saw Kaoru coming down carrying a small bundle of joy with him in his arms.

"Oh let me take a look!"

The Hitacchin mother squeals. She came over and just when she peered down that amazingly, adorable, undeniably cute baby face she teared.

"He's so beautiful, he looks just like his father."

Chen nods in agreement,

"He does. Come Hikaru take a look."

His father says. Grumpily Hikaru stomps over but when he gazed down at his nephew, it made his heart melt. Melt so much he felt embarrassed and ashamed of himself about what he said so many months ago.

While the grandparents held their first grandchild Chen came along and told them stories of how and when they had him, while the twins had a time together.

"Hey Kaoru,"

Hikaru started.

"I'm sorry I made your life a hell."

He says,

"I guess I was just. . . so warped up in the gossips. . . I didn't stop to think."

Turning to his brother Hikaru sighs,

"Forgive me?"

Kaoru's eyes widened, then his frown turned into a smile while his arm came around his brother and gave him a tight-brotherly-love embrace.

"Apology accepted."

The brothers had finally reconciled and in all of Kaoru's 18 years he couldn't feel any happier.

"C'mon I want to hear how you got Luo."

Hikaru teased,

"By the way how is Haruhi?"

"She's doing great, although everyone is worried about you."

The two brothers came back to the table. The grandparents cuddling their grandson while Luo played with his brand-new toys his father had bought.

It was the happy ending Kaoru had always wanted, but it was just that, it wasn't an ending. It was a brand-new beginning.

**THE END**

A/N: Thanks for reading :)


End file.
